Dios
by Sve
Summary: No había ningún Dios en su vida. No había ningún Dios cuando yacía con su sirviente. No había ningún Dios cuando el pecado era la cosa más hermosa y dolorosa, al mismo tiempo. /DRABBLE/ Smut, Lemon. / Versión en español de mi historia en inglés.


**Notas Iniciales: **Realmente es un poco raro escribir esto, pero es "necesario". God es el nombre de una historia que fue inicialmente escrita y pensada para ser publicada en inglés, tal como sucedió. Increíblemente la historia a pesar de ser un super short drabble tuvo suficiente éxito y llegó a formar parte del la C2 más importante de Kuroshitsuji… No me creo nada con esto, fue simple coincidencia, pero algunas personas me pidieron hacerla en español, no estaba muy de acuerdo, en principio, ya que quería que fuera especial y algunas cosas son difíciles de traducir en español, pero lo voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda. Sin más. God, o en español, Dios.

**.:*:.**

**Dios.**

**Por Sve.**

—Oh Dios.

—No hay ningún Dios aquí, Joven Amo.

Sebastian recorrió mi rostro con sus dedos enguantados, no había un Dios, tampoco amor. Era animal, era crudo, era todo lo que yo necesitaba en ese momento.

Cuando despiertas en mitad de la noche, duro y solo, necesitas algo, y ese algo, era un demonio.

—_Jódeme— _había dicho cuando el demonio atravesó el marco de la puerta.

Él no dijo nada, su semblante pálido como siempre, silencioso como siempre, me pregunté si alguna vez dudó de algo. Si lo hace, no lo demuestra.

—_Sí, Mi Señor._

Y con eso, todo comenzó, otra vez, no había amor, no había nada, piel contra piel; cerré mis ojos cuando _él_ comenzó todo.

Sabía que iba a ser doloroso, que me iba a lastimar, Sebastian iba a ser el perfecto mayordomo como siempre, pero; él era un demonio… _como siempre._

Ningún Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios. Me pregunto si siquiera existe.

La primera envestida fue dolorosa, tal cual la recordaba, más la siguiente ya no fue así. No era bueno aún, pero el dolor no estaba en todos lados… como lo recordaba.

Sebastian no me besó, me pregunté por qué, pero eso estaba bien para mí, tal vez si él me besaba yo abriría los ojos, pero no _quería_ ver, sólo sentir.

—Tan genial.

—Sí, Joven Amo.

Las palabras. Sebastian hablaba, pero mantenía un control total, sus movimientos eran perfectos.

—Sí.

Me sorprendí un poco cuando oí un gemido que sonó indudablemente femenino ¿Acaso esa era realmente mi voz? Esa era realmente mi voz, llenando la habitación con más sonidos. Carne, aliento, gemidos, mis gemidos.

Una mano, no era mía, la mano del demonio entre mis piernas, tocándome.

En la oscuridad, con los ojos cerrados, vi a Sebastian sonreír de costado, era hermoso de un modo doloroso, inhumano.

Sin Amor, Sin Dios. Tan bueno.

Estaba tan corrompido, no importaba nada más, el sentimiento, los fuertes brazos, todo estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, tan, tan, tan corrompido, tan pecaminoso, tanto, tanto, tanto, como siempre.

Tal vez fue un día, horas o un minuto, pero cuando me vine, cada cosa en la oscuridad se volvió brillante, tan jodidamente brillante.

Y entonces, abrí los ojos.

Y todo estaba nuevamente oscuro.

Nada más que Sebastian y yo. Nada nuevamente.

Nuevamente dolor.

Nuevamente perfecto.

Nuevamente un mayordomo.

Nuevamente un sirviente y un amo.

Nuevamente, como siempre.

Nuevamente.

Nuevamente, y nuevamente, y no, allí no había ningún Dios… como siempre.

_**End.**_

**.:*:.**

_**Notas Finales: **__Esta fue la primera historia de Kuroshitsuji que escribí, que curioso, también fue la primera que escribí en inglés._

_Sé que tal vez sea un poco extraña, por no decir, totalmente rara y fuera de lugar._

_Es de esas historias que tal vez necesitan una continuación pero no la tienen que tener, algo siempre me dijo que era solamente así. Supongo que estoy más demente cada día._

_Pueden dejar un review si así lo desean, o agregar a favoritos o a un C2 o compartirla, realmente estoy tranquila con cualquier cosa, no soy la clase de escritor que sólo exige reviews, eso sería lo mismo que escribir un libro sólo por las ventas, no lo vale. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco y nada más._

_Quiero hacer una aclaración, esta historia tiene montones de repeticiones, entiendan que trataba de representar sensaciones más que sentimientos y pensamientos coherentes, por lo que es con un motivo que todo está escrito de este modo. _

_Nos vemos._

_Sve._


End file.
